youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
JooJ Deyed Talks About Cocks
'''JooJ Deyed Talks About Cocks '''is a Youtube Poop uploaded by Defta Adrian on October 21, 2018. Plot After announcing the host, "JooJ DeyeD," JooJ introduces the viewer as the camera quickly zooms on his face. JooJ then proceeds to tell people that not everyone has a hard cock or understands what they're meaning when they talk about "technical features," as the camera zooms on his face again while playing a short clip of Slipstream from Gran Turismo. JooJ then says that everytime they introduce a new cock they agonize to not tell the viewer about it, and then says that it's pretty hard before saying that they lost most of their audience. He tells the audience to remember the result of the hard cock, while the words "this is getting old" appears for a split-second on-screen. The name of the car is Isususususususu IIIIIIIIIIII-Mark Mark Mark RRRRRRRRRRRRRS S S SS S SSS S S S SS S, being told while playing the Burnin' Rubber Main Menu theme and a small creator rant appears on-screen telling the viewer that they hate their editing program. The sound of a car revving and then suddenly freezing is heard, which is succeded by JooJ telling the abysmal performance of the car. Then JooJ says that the car features a "1.6l Cock Sos 16-CoC Dual Overhead Coc Engine," which he says is something no cock before it has featured before the sounds bass boosts and the screen darkens for a short period of time. He also says that it's the most advanced engine to ever live in Isuzu's smallest cock, which is then followed by the creator trying to cheer up JooJ because "he has a small peepee" by playing a 20-second slightly edited clip of Digitalism - Pogo before the video freezes after saying "MEMES." JooJ says "this robust little cock" before cutting out and replacing it with "this robust little engine." He tells the audience that the engine has 125 cylinders and 4 horsepower, which is then followed by a short YTPMV with no visuals of the song featured in the stage The Beach Arcade Dream from the first Need for Madness game. He then proceeds to say that the result of the "overwhelming" power of the car is a steady pull through all memes after saying a bunch of glibberish. JooJ also says that the front wheel drive front torque steer in front in front first front gear is accepted a standard for "front cock," but then says he's surprised to find it in first and occasionally first gear. He says that the Isuzu is one potent little cock, which is then followed by a black screen with a lenny face while Charmx moaning and making anime girl noises can be heard. JooJ says that the car offers a manual "trans," and says that the suspension has been built by Charmx. Charmx's squealing is added on top of the car going through a handling test while JooJ says that "one can point the car with the cock." After saying that the Isuzu will never burst into bad manners, an audio clip of Aria (presumably being the Isuzu in this context) from the first episode of Hidan No Aria beating up Kinji while the screen turns into black while the word "CENSORED" appears, then the "FBI OPEN UP" audio clip is heard, proceeded by Charmx gagging in the new Bean Boozled Challenge video. JooJ then says that the tires offer tons of buns even at their limit. The screen then turns black while the creator says that the lenny face is getting old appears while JooJ says that "it offers plenty of feedback so you know what the cock's information. JooJ says that the ride quality is quality for a quality-empasized cock, and then states specs of the car with messed up measurement units. After reviewing the car's specs, he then goes berserk and tells the viewer that Isuzu wanted the exterior to be equally fucking hot, so they gave it a full set of "fucking plastic." He also says the RS is the "fuck you model" of the I-Mark "rain," that even the wheels are "fucking gay 14-inch cocks," and also that even the aero package is fucking shit because it's made of a heavier plastic than many of it's competitors. JooJ then says that the interior can be similarly fucked with an optional "sis" and "Fucking Cock Trimming Package" that includes a leather-wrapped penis that provides STDs, which hides all of the confusing small hard potent cocks. He also says that the curves penises may cum inside you, which are a lot harder than conventional straight penises. As he calms down, he says that the highlight of the package is a set of Cum buckets that offer exceptional support and a rock-solid penis. Then the driver proceeds to do a small gig entering the car while a small looped part Flamman and Abraxas' Radio Mix of "I Wanna Be A Hippy," which is then proceeded by JooJ freezing saying "E" and the driver proceeding to the gig upside down while the loop increases in pitch. He then says that the driver should go fuck themeselves if they want to have buckets with a little bit more padding, which is then proceeded by the screen in garish colors while the sound is demonically pitched down. He also mentions a "Trans" package, which includes a removable penis. He also says that the optional cassette stereo is buried too far down the 24-feet penis to be easily operated while driving. Then he says that the 50/50 seat splitback can allow the driver to carry large loads and a passenger, which is edited to say "passenessap" while the creators says on-screen that he ran out of ideas while editing the video. JooJ rants on the car having too small cargo space for a gay car, and says that you need to "remove the penis cover" to load larger objects. He also says that the car "costs a rock solid penis" and that their test car only came at around "11,000 STDs." Then a comparision of the Isuzu to similar cars is shown, with vague and perhaps biased notes, such as "it's excpetional" or "it's aging." At last, he explains that the cars' charm comes from it being a "fucking car that tries to appeal to everybody," that it's fast and gay and only fits cock trimming enthusiasts. He repeats the name at the beginning but instead synced up to the song Grip from Burnin' Rubber 2, and then says that the car has it's own penis as the camera rapidly zooms in as an explosion sound is heard. Trivia * This is Defta Adrian's first YTP after an almost 3-year long hiatus, since his last (deleted due to a copyright claim) YTP "Bambi corrupts the timeline and Thumper is a prostitute" was released in March 10, 2016, and his first YTP "S5E20 Episode: Heartache (from My Hugest Penny: Friendsh*t is Tragic)" was released in February 26, 2016. ** However, he has said that he tried to remake his MLP YTP back in May of 2018, so counting that one, it's only an almost half-year hiatus. * ''JooJ DeyeD Talks About Cocks ''contains an overwhelming amount of profanity, and as implied by the title, penis, boner and ejaculation jokes are rife in this YTP. ** Charmx is also commonly featured in this YTP, mostly in the beginning. * This is one of the only YTPs in existence which revolve around an episode (or maybe even one of the only YTPs that contain scenes of episodes) of MotorWeek, with the other one being Motorjerk Porsche Seven Eleven by RyanDaPoopNation. Category:Youtube Poops